This invention relates generally to lounge chairs and particularly to a retractable footrest assembly for a lounge chair.
There are many types of lounge chairs and probably most common are those generally known as recliners having tilting back portions. In such recliners, when the back is tilted rearwardly a footrest assembly moves outwardly and upwardly so that the user can assume a reclining position with virtually the full length of the body supported. The footrest assembly is generally carried by a somewhat complicated linkage assembly stored beneath the seat. In some cases a sliding assembly is provided, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,185, in which the footrest member must be pulled out from underneath the seat somewhat in the manner of a drawer.
Another type of lounge chair is that known commercially as a Contour chair and is exemplified by the chair illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 157,269. This chair, designed by the present applicant, includes a fixed base having an arcuate track and a seating portion which is movably mounted on said track by means of rollers. While this chair provides an excellent reclining feature it has a disadvantage in that it is quite long and, since it does not have retractable parts, requires a relatively large amount of room space.
The present chair solves the above problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.